


Department of Filk:  This Ring is Gnawing On My Mind

by kurtoons



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtoons/pseuds/kurtoons
Summary: I went to Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, to ask him what to do;He said, "The Doom of Middle-Earth is nigh; tough, kid, it's up to you!"





	

Frodo's Song  
(tune: "Windmills of Your Mind")

It lies heavy in my pocket like a red and lidless eye,  
I don't know how I can destroy it but I know I gotta try;  
I gotta take it down to Mordor, chuck it in the Crack of Doom  
Or Sauron's hordes will surely triumph and they're gonna do it soon;  
I gotta travel through the wild where no Hobbit's ever gone  
And all the while this voice keeps telling me to put the sucker on;  
It seems that recently I find  
This ring is gnawing on my mind.

I left Hobbiton last autumn chased by creepy guys in black  
Along with Merry, Sam and Pippin and no chance of coming back  
We met with Aragorn the Ranger, (pleasant guy, but kinda grim),  
He said he'd take us all to Rivendell and keep the Ring from HIM;  
We went to Elrond lord of Rivendell to ask him what to do,  
He said "The Doom of Middle-Earth is nigh; tough, kid, it's up to you!"  
It's like a fate I don't deserve  
This ring is getting on my nerves!

We lost Gandalf in a pit somewhere down deep in Khazad-Dum;  
We got to rest a while in Lorien but had to leave too soon;  
Pursued by Gollum (slimy creep) consumed by jealousy and hate  
And even Boromir of Gondor eyes me funnily of late;  
We have to slog through swamps and Oliphaunts and Orcs and everything  
And when it would be swell to vanish _I can't use the stupid Ring!_  
And then we're almost into Mordor when I'm suddenly aware  
That the last turn led us straight into a giant spider's lair.

It lies heavy in my pocket like a red and lidless eye  
I don't know how I can destroy it but I know I gotta try  
It seems that recently I find, No peace of mind  
This ring is gnawing on my mind!

**Author's Note:**

> Another old filk from my files. This one is set to the tune of "Windmills of Your Mind", the theme to the original version of "The Thomas Crown Affair", a suspense movie from the 1960s. The Muppets once did a psychotic version of this song at a hyper tempo, which was what I had in my mind when I wrote this filk, but it's usually performed at a more leisurely pace with wistful strings.


End file.
